The Darkness Arises
by Nightfire1023
Summary: Niea wakes up in a dark alley way, she encounters a stranger in a black cloak. After running away from him, she ends up at Destiny Island. The is the continuation of my Birth by sleep story.
1. Note

Welcome, A quick note, There is a prequel, The same character is used in that story and I carried on with Kingdom Hearts.

A lot is explained in the prequel so please read it, or just go along blah blah blah, This is a story that updates with new information coming out, so SPOILERS ALERT you have been warned.


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Welcome, let me just say something real quick. This chapter takes places FOUR years BEFORE the start of KH1, thanks. I you have any questions, please feel free to ask._**

 ** _~Nightfire~_**

* * *

I gazed blankly in front of me. It was dark, but I seemed to be in a town of some sorts. A single person stood in front of me, they wore a cloak. I was in a daze. Questions ran through my mind. How did I get here. What happened to the Darkness. Where was I?

The person in front slowly swiped his arm in front of me. Niea(Nay-a), was spelt. Niea… That was my name right? The letters started to circle around me. The cloaked person stopped the letters with his hand, and X was added. It now spelt Xeina(Zay-na).

"You have no heart…" The person told me.

"You can not feel emotion…"

What?

"You are something called a Nobody, the shadow of a person lost to Darkness."

Nobody… No emotion… No heart?

"An empty vessel that has no place to go…"

He held out his hand for me.

"So come with me…"

It was that moment my memoires cleared and I snapped out of the daze I was in. I held out my hand, but not to accept his offer. I summoned my Keyblade, a took a swipe at him. He dodged my attack and landed a bit away from me. Something dark appeared behind him.

"You are not like the others, but we will not leave you alone, you will join us soon enough…"

The cloaked man backed into the darkness and it closed leaving me alone. I looked around. I was in a stone alleyway, wooden crates were placed here and there. I looked at the weapon in my hands, it was different then I remember. The colors were dark purple and black. The handle was black. It was circular, with two prongs at the base. The hand ran through it. The shaft was dark purple, slim, in the middle was a gem, it swirled with different colors, never settling on just one. Around the shaft with thin, jagged dark gray zig zag, they almost looked like lightning bolts that were frozen in time. They twisted, and wrapped around the shaft. The end the looked like a black, damaged wing that was folded. The handle had a dark purple ribbon wrapping around the whole length of the grip. A chain hung from the handle, on the end was jagged heart, it looked similar to the frozen lightning, but in the shape that could be described as a poorly drawn heart. I gasped as I suddenly remembered the charm my friend gave me. I dismissed my weapon and patted all over my person.

"Come on…" I whispered. I touched my one of my pants pockets, the sound of small bits of metal rang out in the silent alleyway. I stopped and slowly slid my hand into the pocket. I felt a bunch of small objects. I pulled them all out. I looked at the contents of my pocket. In my hands were varies charms I remember collecting on my journey with my friend. One stood out, the one I was looking for. I picked it out of the others, shoving the rest back into my pocket. It was a simple purple star shaped charm, that had string with a much smaller star holding the two ends of the string together. I held it close to my chest as I remember what happened to my friends. It was the four of us, until we were all taken away from each other. I put the charm into another pocket. I took this time to check out myself out. I seemed older than I last remember, roughly 5 years older. I was taller, and skinnier. I had a purple tank top on, a grey, sleeveless vest with pockets over it. I had black detached sleeves the fit my arms well, my Keyblade armor was on my right arm. I had long, black pants on, a number of pockets could be felt. I had purple sneakers on, black socks were also on my feet. I had two belts on, on was grey, actually keeping my pants on me, the other was a decorative belt, it was metal, with various sized circles, each adorning beautiful purple stones. I ran my hand through my hair, it was longer but still the original black color.

I moved out of the alleyway once I was done looking at myself. I learned the I now had two grey marks on each side of my face, stretching from my cheek, towards my ears thanks to looking at a puddle that was in the alleyway I awoke in. I turned the corner, this lead me to a very empty courtyard with two lampposts. I looked at the signs near me, the building I was next to was a jewelry and accessory shop. No better place the a shop to figure out where you are. I entered the shop. There was a green counter, an aged blonde man was tending to it. A fireplace was opposite of him, a seemingly oversized fireplace. Two display cases showed the assortment of items he sold, one in the middle of the room, and the other built into the back wall. A sitting area with a black sofa, and matching foot rest, sat in the corner. At the end of the counter was a lone case with a large yellow crystal in it.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" The man asks his voice was a bit gruff.

I rub the back of my head.

"I woke up near by, I was wondering if you could tell me the name of this place." I told him.

"Ah, I see." he said, crossing his arm. "This is Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?" I repeated to myself.

I have heard of this world.

"That's right, this is a world that appears for those who have lost their own. I, myself, and some of my friends are now residents here, we lost our world a few years back."

"I see, thanks Mr…"

"Cid, just Cid." the man, Cid, told me. "Well, come back here if you have any more questions, or are you going to buy something?"

I looked at what Cid had to offer, nothing really caught my eye so I said goodbye and left the shop. I decide to look around. The town itself was big, having 5 districts, and a place known as the Back Alley. It has a lot of hotels and shops. Halfway through my exploration of Traverse Town, I started to wonder if the Lands Between were open.

"You know…" A voice spoke up as I was walking, making me stop. "I really hope this doesn't end in a fight."

I turn to the voice, only to see a cloaked figure, however not the same person as before. His voice was different, and he was skinnier the the last. I was on guard, I didn't trust these people in black cloaks.

"Let's see here." The man pulled out… a card.

"Try and get the newest nobody to join…. Man that suck. Everyone is a total downer, I see why you said no."

I didn't say anything.

"I mean, all that talk about not having heart…" he continued.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." I told him.

"Let's see here, if she refused, fight her… I really don't want to do that."

I looked around, no one else was near by, given that there aren't that many people in this town to begin with. I just walked of while he was debating with himself on whether or not to fight me. Once I was out of his sight I activated my armor and rider. I took off. I was speeding through the Lanes Between, trying to find a familiar world. Something hit me from behind, hard. I spun out of control for a moment and when I got my bering strait, I was heading straight for a world, full speed. I looked around to see what hit me, an asteroid flew past, nearly hitting me in the face. I was caught in the middle of rocks. I was closer to the world now, it seems familiar. I was hit again, this time by a bigger rock. I was thrown from my rider, it turned back to my keyblade and I grabbed it just as I enter the world. The next thing I know is that I'm falling towards water. It was nighttime in this world, I could barely make out the form of some islands nearby. The water got closer, I braced myself. I hit the water and went beneath the waves. I didn't fight, I just floated there, thinking. Some of my memories were still fuzzy. My body broke the surface of the ocean I was in. I gazed at the stars. They glittered and sparkled. It reminded me of my times with my friends, before everything happened. I frowned as one blinked and disappears against the dark sky. It's said that every star is another world. If that's true, then one was just consumed by the darkness. I stopped floating and swam to the island. I laid on the beach as I watched the stars. I closed my eyes. I don't know for how long.

"Hey, there's someone on the ground over there!"

I opened my eyes. It was now day. A shadow fell over me.

"Are you okay Miss?"

I blinked as familiar blue eyes stared into my purple ones.

'Ven!' I thought and jolted into a sitting position. I saw Ven, only for a moment. The boy in front of me was one I had met before, with Aqua. He had grown. I heard two pairs of footsteps.

"Geez, Sora, way to just take off like that."

The two who joined us was the other boy I met here a long time ago, the other…. The other was a girl. I remember her, Kairi. I had tried to protect her when her world fell to darkness.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

I decide to stand up, I dusted off my pants. I stood taller than the 10 year olds.

"My name is...Niea." I told them.

I hesitated because of the man in the black coat the first appeared before me, how he had changed my name. I almost said that name instead.

"Are you from another world?"

That question sent a jolt up my spine, people were not supposed to know about other worlds. I looked into the boy's teal eyes.

"Yes."

The three kids faces lit up with smile.

"So is Kairi, but she doesn't remember it, have you met Kairi before?" Sora excitedly asked.

I see, so that's what happened. I shook my head no.

"I'm afraid not, I don't remember much of my world either."

It wasn't a complete lie, I truly did not know where I came from, I have no memories from before my time at Land of Departure, I remember being… Eleven…. Twelve years old when I first arrive but before that, nothing.

"Well. I'm sure the mayor will let you live here as well. Let's go find my dad!" The three kids ran off. I looked back at the horizon, and smiled. I followed behind the three kids.


End file.
